Maybe it's love
by Cartoonqueen12
Summary: When the utonium girls go to a new school... Again, they meet the jojo guys, all seems well in till they have to face a snobby rich chick named princess at the schools music camp program. Can they beat her by working together? Yea I'm not so sure... All pairing ( reds greens and blues)
1. Chapter 1

" Are you serious!, professor, do we have to go to a NEW school again?" Blossom asked

"You can blame buttercup for that" Professor said glaring at her

Buttercup had gotten expelled... Again, and professor said that all of the girls had to go to the same school or not at all. Causing them to move schools a lot.

" I told you that teacher slapped my butt when I walked by him." buttercup defended

"Either way were going to a new school and that's final!, get packed up the moving trucks are coming soon."

buttercup pov

The next day was painful. Bubbles and blossom were crying because they had to say bye to their friends.

"by Mitch" I said as I hugged him

" see you later butterbutt." he chuckled

I'm leaving as if course Mitch has to be a fucking asshole!

When we entered our car I put in some headphones.

" Tonight Tonight" I hummed

me and my sisters loved to sing, it was one of our favorite things to do.

" so girls, your schools is having a music camp for the first few of school, would you like to go?" Professor asked

I jumped at the chance to go " I do!"

"me too" bubbles said, her curls bouncing as she said it.

Blossom agreed with us."your gonna have to try out though, they only want the best singers there"

I'm gonna kill it I thought.

Blossoms POV

As we enter our new school, Everyone was starring at us. Most of them were for buttercup or bubbles.

Bubbles was wearing a blue and yellow sundress with white heels. Her hair was down and curly.

Buttercup was wearing a black T shirt with baggy sweat pants and a green beanie. Sh had her hair tucked inside her beanie. She looked gruffy, but cute at the same time

i on the other hand was wearing a pink polo shirt with plaid pink skirt, I feltmore sophisticated than my sisters.

Butch Pov

"My god she's hot" brick said staring at a tall girl with the beanie on.

" Bro I called dibs on her" I said

" She's not gonna want to date you butch, I mean who would want to date you when theirs me around" he said

As me and brick continue to argue boomer takes that chance to go hit on her.

but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the shirt girl behind her.

boomer POV

Oh she was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, I walked past the sexy girl with the benie and walked strait up to the one with the dress on. " Hi I'm boomer" i said to her

"oh hi I'm bubbles!" She giggled

buttercup POV

my sister was chatting away with this blond guy who bleaches his hair.

then these two other guys come over, they have red hair an black hair, and even I had to admit the black haired guy was really hot.

" how you doing babe" he said winking at me

" not you" I replied back.

" Ohhhh you can have her butch she has your personality" the red haired guy said to the one I assume is butch. I

was finally able to get a good look at him.

He was muscular, and had a black t Shirt with baggy jeans and a lips ring. His hair was spiky.

" I like you... You're... Feisty, grrrr" he said staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

i blushed on one side of my cheek so I turned the other so he didn't see it.

This was gonna be a long year.

thats all of chapter 1! I will be making more chapters! Even if it takes a while


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyy it's me again! So let's get this chapter started!

Bubble pov

Strangely I had every class with the guys and my sisters.

weirdly we became great friends already and we havnt even known each other for an hour.

" so are you girls sighting up for the music camp?" Boomer asked

" Actually, we are" I replied

"good luck" he said cutely as he brushed his blond hair out of his face

buttercup POV

butch and I were laughing like best friends. I didn't even know him for a day and I formed a crush on him. I decided to push that away though.

I lisened in on brick and blossoms intelligent conversation. I still couldn't belive a guy that hot was that smart. It seemed like blossom and brick were gonna hit it off.

boomer and bubbles were just staring at eachother and blushing as they said nice things back and forth to each other. It was just... I can't believe I'm saying this... Cute!

suddenly an anoncment came over the loud speaker "All students sighing up for the music camp come to the gym for tryouts"

us girls turned around and started walking to the gym, the boys followed us.

(At the tryouts)

boomer POV: we all walked over to the table. " hello guys" the young teen said as she smiled " write your names then the song your singing and in 15- 45 minutes I'll have you up in stage."

Blossom smiled back and said " thank you mam" she said

15 minutes later

"Hello students" the music teacher started. " we will accept 30 music students for our program, as you know we are accepting anyone that can do something with music. Aka: singers, song writers, dancers, band students, ect." she informed us. " there will be students from other schools attending, but they only allow 30 per school"

nobodys POV

"now were gonna start our tryouts with... Princess?

out walked princess in a slutty ass outfit trying to be sexy.

butch hated princess because in his eyes. She was a slutty ass hoe who lied and blackmailed everyone.

Even him.

princess started her song.

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here

Oh baby baby

I shouldn't have let you go

And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

Buttercup thought her ears were bleeding! princesses voice sounded like a cow pn steroids dying!

_[CHORUS:]_

My loneliness is killing me

I must confess, I still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby

The reason I breathe is you

Boy you got me blinded

Oh baby, baby

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

That's not the way I planned it

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Ah, yeah, yeah

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

Oh pretty baby

I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess, that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

I must confess that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

No clap was heard from anyone who was there.

"um... Thank you... Princess?" the music teacher said.

" So! did I make it?!"

"um..."

" I BETTER HAVE... OR I WILL SUE YOU" she screamed

" yes! Yes! Of course you did! Don't be silly!"

Buttercup was mad! How date she treat the teacher like that? She didn't even sing good!

Princess was going down.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Gus so much for more reviews! It's most likely that I'll make a chapter one a day...Maybe... Depending on how u feel. Prop won't make one tommorow because I have a party to go to. I will almost NEVER, make a authors note and then not write a chapter. That just pisses me off. If you have any questions specifically for me pm me and I'll try to answer back. I want to be your good friend! I have a kik. Pm me if you want to know it because I'm not giving my kik away to just any one. I might think your sketchy and if I do u won't give you my kik. So yea... Enough ranting and time for the next chapter

brick POV

The girls went up next. Trust me as hot as buttecup and bubbles were, i honestly don't know how well they could sing. Yea u know I didn't say blossom was hot. To be honest she really wasn't. But damn was she beautiful. She didn't need to be sexy like buttercup. Or innocently hot like bubbles. She was herself. but then again she could be a terrible singer.

no one. POV

the girls walked up on stage. Butch was staring at buttercup. Boomer was smiling curly at bubbles and brick looked like he was in deep thought but at the same time he paired attention. Mostly to bubbles and buttercup.

blossom sighed. She knew brick thought he was to good for her. Or maybe he thought she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't pretty enough. Blossom quickly took those thoughts out of her head. She didn't really know him yet. So she shouldn't be so quick to judge.

buttercup took middle stage as they decided because the group all knew that she was the best singer.

blossom took left and bubbles right.

then they started there song.

**"Since U Been Gone"**

buttercup:

Here's the thing we started out friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since U Been Gone

Blossom:

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah Yeah

Since U Been Gone

Bubbles:

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

By then everyone was leaning there heads in to hear the next note knowing it was going to be a big one. buttercup saw this and belted it out.

buttercup:

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

bubbles and blossom:

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since U Been Gone

All:

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

Buttercup:

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get (I get) what I want

Since U Been Gone

Blossom:

You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Buttercup:

Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know)

That I get, I get what I want

bubbles

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

all:

Since U Been Gone

everyone was silent for this proformance too, but blossom knew it was a good silence.

"congrats! You've made it in to music camp! Bravo! That was amazing!" The the music teacher exclaimed

buttercups POV

the boys went up singing I want you back. Im way to lazy to describe what happened, but they were amazing! And I really loved them! Especially Butch, he smirked and winked at me when he sang. I almost feel over backwards!, and that's coming from a tomboy like me!.

We stuck around to watch others, and let me tell you, we had some talented people at this school.

" Ok, everyone who got in the music camp, can go home So you can get ready to leave tommorow. That days gonna be the best day of your life!

Yea so thats the chapter. Have fun reading the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyyyyyyy! ( sorry I had to act white for a sec... No racist!)

bubbles POV

standing in the airport, was weird. Butch and brick were drooling over buttercup because she pulled up her shirt to fix her bra and boomer was trying not to look. He didn't want to make it look like he was interested in her.

Blossom was just standing there. It's hard for blossom to act sexy.

" can you not touch my stomach butch?" Buttercup said.

"sure thing butter babe" he said as he smirked."Oh and nice C cup!"

Buttercup pulled down her shirt fast, and blushed.

Finally we could get on the plane, Boomer sat next to me. Brick got buttercup, and butch got blossom. ( don't worry I'm not paring them together)

buttercup POV

" so uh brick... Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Buttercup asked.

"well uh... I like red" he said stupidly.

Man he and Blossom had more in common than I thought! They were both really boring.

Butch POV

"- and that's why you don't ever swallow without chewing 31 times" blossom finished

who knew she could be so boring!, her and my brother would totally hit it off!

I would much rather be sitting with buttercup, she and I have this whole, troublemaker hot person look, that can't really be pulled off that well by people. It's rare.

I used to think the same about princess, but I was wrong! She was a bitch that tricked every guy to get what she wanted. It's disgusting really. She even tricked me.

But that's over. And even though I could get any girl in the school I havnt had a girlfriend in a while, I might want to start dating again. And who better than buttercup?

I was going to make buttercup my girl friend.

sorry for the sucky chapter. I wasn't planning on it to be so weird but I'm tired. it's 2:00 in the morning because I love all of you guys but because I was up that late I'm a bit loopy! ( no I am not British)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I havnt updated for a while by I'm back so... Yea

no pov

The plane had finally landed. Everyone was happy except for buttercup, who was way to tired, and a tired buttercup. Was a bitchy buttercup.

" ah, here we are" the music teacher said. The group looked around As there bus enters the camp.

Bubbles stared out the window. The camp thrived and was full of people, who looked really talented.

every entertainer of any kin was there, an they seemed to be practicing for something.

" We have a talent contest at the end of the program to see who wins. F you win you get to be a mentor for the next group of kids, in a year or two." The music teacher explained to the students.

Buttercup wasn't paying attention to anyone really. She just Watched as a black an purple limo drove by slowly, just to revel, the one and only snootiness.

Butch noticed buttercups discomfort. " Hey" he said as he nudged her arm. Buttercup looked up at the boy who was at least 5 inches taller than her.

"don't mind her, she can't really do anything I you," he started but then added a few more words."but she can be smart, even if she dosn't act like it.

buttercup gave him a little smile As if to say " thanks"

blossom watched the little moment as butch and buttercup faces inched closer.

blossom nudged brick. He looked over and said " well ain't that sweet"

luckly butch nor buttercup noticed, there lips were about 6 inches apart.

"BUTCHY" Princess screamed over the moment breaking the almost kiss.

" god dam" butch thought.

Buttercup just blushed as her cheeks glew a pink color.

"now butch, you don't want to go kissing that ugly one do you?" Princess asked all innocent like.

buttercups cheeks faded and her eyes glowed. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING BIT-" buttercup didn't finish as she tried to leap on princess. burch caught her and tried to hold her back, but he was struggling, so brick tried to help... Long story short it took boomer and blossom to hold her back more.

bubbles calmly walked up to buttercup and whispers something into her ear.

buttercup almost instantly stops. Everyone let's go of buttercup as she sinks to the grond. "I'm sorry buttercup but I had to, you were getting out of control" Bubbles says in a sad voice

"yea, I know" She whispers back as she hugs her sister

"I always knew you were weak" princess said seeing that she wasn't at her strongest point.

That's when bubbles stepped in."I don't know who you think you are, but we don't care if your rich or famous. And next time you mess with us I will let buttercup beat your ass."

princess just stared and sashayed away." By butch" butch just shivered

" okkkkkk" the music teacher said "um let's lead you to your cabin guys. Unfortanly we ran out of cabin space, so you guys will be bunking together!"

Bubbles liked the idea, she figured it would be a easy way to keep an eye on buttercup.

If she got mad to easily she could revel there secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey.

The group walked to their cabin in silence. Boomer stared at buttercup. He turned around and asked bubbles what all that was about.

" I can't tell you everything but, buttercup was the one who missed my mom the most. when buttercup gets mad or upset my mom sang this song" bubbles sang it quietly. " On top of spaghetti all cover covered with cheese I lost my poor meat ball when somebody sneezed"

boomer was amazed on how beautiful bubbles voice sounded by itself.. "So singing that song always calmed her down." " even now" bubbles finished.

They all finally found the cabin. Buttercup was the first inside because of how tired she was.

" Alrighty guys get to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you" Mr. Mony said ( I finally named the music teacher) then he left.

Blossom looked around and noticed something. " guys trees only three beds"

"well there is no way I'm sleeping with bubbles or blossom. They stay up way to late."

buttercup just picked a bed and jumped on it, butch watched as she drifted asleep. " I guess I'm gonna bunk with bc, I like to sleep alot to." He said as he gently laid down and without even thinking buttercup snuggled up close to him, making him amile at her gently.

" awwww!, our butchy wutchy is growing up!" Brick said smirking.

" shut up!" Butch yelled- whisperd As he gently stroked her hair," she trying to sleep!"

" alright I'm gonna go to bed." Blossom and bubbles said in unison.

bubbles and blossom shared a bed, feeling unconfertible sleeping with the guys. Unlike buttercup.

That left brick and boomer.

"there is no way in hell I'm sleeping with you." Brick replied as he jumped in his bed.

boomer slept on the floor.

okkkkkk! Hey Guys drama in the next few chapters k?


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyyyy! Time for another chapter!

Buttercup woke up in the morning very warm. She opened her eyes to see butches face about 3 inches apart from her face.

"BUTCH WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed waking up everyone in the moment.

Butch jumped out of the bed, his face red of embarrassment.

" Gosh butch, I don't know you put blush on" Boomer said laughing

" I DONT FUCKING WHERE MAKEUP!" Butch screamed at his blonde haired brother

Buttercup walked up to butch. " First off, I don't care if you sleep In my bed, but you better be on the other side!" she started " also, you better be wearing ALL clothes." she finished glaring a glare that would give even the devil nightmares.

Butch looked down to see, he was wearing only some boxers. ONLY boxers.

Butch smirked at buttercup, he walked to her slowly and lifted up her chin, so she was looking directly in his eyes.

Then he kissed her. It was way to hard to resist. To be honest he wanted to a lot more to her than she knew.

Buttercup didn't pull away in fact she deepened the kiss.

Their siblings had mixed reactions.

Bubbles squealed.

Blossom was smiling

boomer tried to stay polite but he had to whistle.

and brick made a smart ass comment

finally they pulled away.

" so uh buttercup... Will you go out with me?"

" yea..." She said out of breath.

"man you work fast butch" brick said smirking

"shut up" everyone said in unison

" gosh hurtful" brick said I a fake sad tone. He even added a little sniffle.

everyone decided to leave the cabin and explore the new camp site. They walked around only to see total dance and music talents, showing off right in the camp.

" Hey " a voice behind them said

they turned around to see a group of four people.

One girl had short brown hair in a small pony tail, with a guitar strapped to her back.

There was also another girl who had unusual white hair and grey eyes that almost seemed... Blank.

there were two other guys with them, one was tall and had brown curly hair and purple eyes. The other had strait white messy hair that he flipped perfectly and smiled at buttercup.

" what's up beautiful" he said staring at her.

Butch held up buttercups hand to show that they were holding hands and dating.

the white haired girl glared at him.

" Sorry about him, he's a bit retarted" she apologized

" I'm bliss" the white haired guy said

"I'm bullet" the brown haired boy said

" Bunny" the brown haired girl said with a monotone.

" I would be bell" the gray eyed beauty finished

" we have to show you around or shit like that, I don't know why, I mean e ery one I meet is stupid" bunny said rudely

blossom glared.

" What's your problem?" Blossom blurted out

" everyone and everything"

blossoms eyes glowed a deep dark shade of pink.

her hands had the same color if fire on it.

luckly brick noticed, and pulled her aside.

he knew what she was hiding

l done!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm backkkkkkj :)

" Blossom " brick said behind a empty cabin "I want you

to watch what I'm gonna do, I know you won't freak out because you can do it to I'm guessing" He finished

blossom was wondering what he was going to do. Brick closed his eyes, then suddenly they snapped open reveling a dark red color. his whole body lifted off the ground.

Blossom watched in amazement. She lifted off the ground too, until they were face to face.

" my brothers have this power when we were created to cause havoc and steal money." He informed

" Me and my sisters were created to just be normal little girls, but my dad put chemical X in it and we turned out to be crime fighting superheroes" blossom started

" I also heard from my dad that a little bit of the chemical X that was put in our mixture was spread all over the world to 5 people, but we don't know who" she finished

The whole group walked behind the cabin looking for them, even the four people that they just met.

" It's them!" Bliss said.

Bunny nodded as she and the group flouted up.

bell smiled " it's ok we know you guys have super powers so do we"

butch looked at buttercup " you guys have powers to?" He asked as he flouted with the rest off them.

buttercup looked up and flouted up "yep"

bubbles and boomer followed too. "

"wait, if you guys are the 4 with chemical x where's the fifth one?" Blossom asked

everyone ponderd over if, but didn't notice the dark figure standing in the dark corner.

little did they know that the fifth chemical x subject was right there.

" Soon" She whisperd


	9. Chapter 9

I know my last few chapters have been pretty crappy so I'll try better in this one.

"I'm not even gonna think about how akward this is" bunny said after the whole group flouted down.

" What do you mean?" Buttercup asked with curiosity.

" I don't know just the fact that we learned that we all have the same powers...OH! And the fact that ALL of our names start with a B" bunny said with a monotone

Everyone thought about that for a second before they confirmed what bunny said.

" Yea, and what are the chances that we all end up in the same camp?" Bliss asked

" WOAH GUYS BLISS ACTUALLY WAS ABLE TO SPEAK SMART FOR A MINUTE!" Bullet

yelled in fake surprise.

Bliss glared up at bullet. " Damn my shortness" he whispered under his breath.

Ok so maybe he wasn't that short because he was taller than boomer and brick, and the girls. Maybe it was just that butch and bullet were just REALLY tall.

" Hello, I have super hearing, I heard that" bullet said with a smirk.

Bliss glared at him and zapped his hand with his eye laser.

" OW WHAT THE FUCK" screamed bullet holding his red hot hand.

Blossom walked over to bullet and breathed a little of her ice breath on the hand, cooling it off.

Bullet was about to zap Bliss back until bubbles stopped them.

"Hey!, let's not start a fight!,'we need to figure out what's going on!" She said

" Your right bubbles violence is not the answer" Bell said stepping up

" I don't think this is a good time to be discussing about this right now" bunny said.

" Why?" bell asked.

" I can... Feel someone"

Bell nodded her head and the group walked from behind the cabin to the dirt walkway.

After a few awkward moments, Buttercup spoke up.

" So, There must if been a way that you had gotten into the music school, so why don't you show us what you can do?"

Bell smirked, she was the obvious leader of the group.

"only if afterwards you show us yours" bell replied.

"Deal" buttercup said.

Bunny got out her guitar, and bliss got out his bass That they were carrying with them on there backs.

Bell got nothing out, her being a dancer.

Bullet had a microphone with him everywhere he went.

they all got into their positions, with bell in the middle bunny and bliss on the left and bullet on the front right.

Bullet:

Yo, Mika!

All:

I said sucking too hard on your lollipop

Oh, loves gonna get you down

I said sucking too hard on your lollipop

Oh, loves gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Loves gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Loves gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Loves gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Loves gonna get you down.

Bunny:

I went walking with my momma one day

When she warned me what people say

Live your life until love is found

'Cause loves gonna get you down.

Bunny had a great voice bit her guitar playing skills were amazing.

Bliss kept up with bunny nicely.

bell:

Take a look at the girl next door

She's a player and a downright bore

Jesus loves her but she wants more

Oh, bad girls get you down.

Bell was also awesome at singing, but her dancing clearly overpowers that.

When she sang her part she dropped low and ripped her butt on blisses crotch, and for effect he held her waste as she grinned on him.

Bullet:

Sing it!

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Oh, loves gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Oh, loves gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Oh, loves gonna get you down.

Say love, say love

Oh, loves gonna get you down.

Bliss:

Mama told me what I should know

Too much candy gonna rot your soul

If she loves you let her go

'Cause love only gets you down.

Bliss and bullet:

Take a look at a boy like me

Never stood on my own two feet

Now I'm blue as I can be

Oh, love only got me down.

By then a crowd had gathers around the singing group.

All:

Sing it!

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Oh, loves gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Oh, loves gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Oh loves gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Oh loves gonna get you down.

Bunny and bell:

I was walking with my momma one day

When she warned me what people say

Live your life until love is found

Or loves gonna get you down.

Bunny and bell danced together very well, making just about every boys mouth drool, buttercup had to close butchs mouth.

Bullet:

Sing it!

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Loves gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Oh, loves gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Oh, loves gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Oh, loves gonna get you down.

Mama told me what I should know

Too much candy gonna rot your soul

If she loves you let her go

'Cause love only gets you down.

Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop

Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

oh loves gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

oh loves gonna get you down

Everyone there clapped and cheered and wolf whistled.

" Were freedom reins!, hope you liked our little show!" Bell said smiling widely at the admiration.

" Ok, so maybe there gonna be kinda hard to beat" butch said frowning

That's the chapter! Hope you liked it! The song is lollipop by mika!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I've been making chapters like,

non Stop so you will get a lot every week.

on with the chap!

Buttercup slapped butches head with that statement.

"ya think?" She asked glaring up at the tall boy.

"Ow!"'he said rubbing the back of his head

" Stop bickering you two and let's show them what we got!" Bubbles smiled as they got into there positions.

bubbles:

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

Almost instantly everyone was enchanted by bubbles singing voice.

Boomer:

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour

Do my singing in the shower

Picking petals off the flowers like

Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)

_[One version:]_ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)

_[Another version:]_ I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)

Boomers rapping ability surprised the crowd, they didn't think he had it in him

You give me that kind of something

Want it all the time, need it everyday

On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred

Never get enough, I can't stay away

Butch:

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday

You can get whatever you need from me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

Bubbles:

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)

You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)

And I don't care who sees it, babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

Buttercup:

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it, I love it)

Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)

Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)

The way you love me

As always buttercup did amazing blowing away everyones solo so far.

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping

When you put your lips on mine

And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)

'Cause, boy, I know just what you like

Brick:

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday

Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

Blossom:

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)

You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)

And I don't care who sees it, babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

Brick gave a sideway glance to blossom as he sang this.

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it, I love it)

Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)

Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)

The way I love you

Butch:

Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine

I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind

You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time

Said your bed be feeling lonely,

So you're sleeping in mine.

Come and watch a movie with me,

"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,

Just come and move closer to me

I got some feelings for you,

I'm not gonna get bored of

But, baby, you're an adventure

_[One version:]_ So please let me come explore you

_[Another version:]_ So let me come and explore you

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

Buttercup, bubbles an blossom

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)

You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)

And I don't care who sees it, babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

_[One version:]_ I love the way (I love the way)

_[Another version:]_ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it, I love it)

Baby, I love the way (I love the way)

Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it, I love it)

Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)

Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

The way I love you

The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it

all:

The way I love you

The crowd was amazed at the group. They were amazing.

Buttercup smiled at the other group who were staring with there mouths open.

"And... That's how you do it" she said smirking.

bell jumped up and smiled.

"OMG! You were amazing!" She screamed pulling buttercup into a bear hug

"LET ME GO! Let me go!" She managed to squeeze out smiling.

" Oh!, sorry" bell smiled laughing.

" You need to get used to it, she does it to me all the time" bunny said for the first time smiling.

" oh that's great" buttercup said sarcastically.

a slow clapping was heard in the distance

" you guys were great" A monotone voice said.

They all looked around to see a girl with black hair in two low pigtails with a hat on, she had yellow highlights in her hair.

" Amazing actually" she finished

"uh who are you?" Boomer asked

"the fifith one"


	11. Chapter 11

:)

"who- ha to the what now? Boomers dumb self asked

"The fifth one?" Brick asked staring at the girl

"Yes idiots the fifth one!" She said.

" Wait so your the fifth chemical x user?" Bliss asked staring at the short girl.

" Uh huh, my name is blix" she started

" and all of you including me are going to bunk In the same cabin, a master cabin actually. The thing is that therea an evil coming. His name is Adel, he's one of the strongest pepole I've ever seen and he's not going to back down from a fight. E knows who we are and what our strengths are and trust me, it's going to be hard to defeat him. That's why I need you guys. you all have things we need to get through." Blix declared.

" Buttercup stepped up "I don't know you or anything but I believe you"

"Buttercup!, you can't just believe her!" Bubbles whispered to her sister.

Buttercup just stared at her little sister.

"Dont you trust me?" She said staring down

Buttercup then walked over too Blix.

Butch followed her.

So did brick

and blossom

and bell

and bliss

and bullet

and bunny

and...Boomer?

"Sorry bubbles, but sometimes the only choice we have is to trust someone." Boomer replied as if he could tell what I was thinking.

Bubbkes eyes teared up. She spoke in sobs " I-I-I can't believe tht YOU don't trust me!" She cried

bubbles turned in her heals and ran away.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer yelled running after her.

Boomer looked around the camp. He finally found her in the cabin lying on her bed. He went and laid next to her. He turned to her.

" Bubbles..."

" I'm Sorry"

" wha-?"

"I acted to brashly, I should give Blix a chance before I judged her I mean she sounded so cold and I just hated her for that moment, an I know I shouldn't have and-"

Boomer smiled at the ranting bubbles. He cut her of and kissed her. Bubbles eyes grew wide as she deepens the kiss.

they fell asleep in eachother's arms

1 month later ( yes I know a BIG time skip, but I need to do that, just for the sake of that drama ain't always goin to happen all the time.)

Butch decided to go for a walk by himself. He liked that time to himself, and with everyone in the cabin going out side was the next best thing. As he turned a corner, he bumped into someone. Red Frizzy hair was all he saw.

"Oh sorry,uh... Oh it's you..." He said seeing that princess was the one who he bumped into.

princess wast giving butch a seductive state or smiling at him.

"Butch.., I'm going to be straight with you. there is no way I'm aloud ng you to be with buttercup."

"oh yea?, and your going to make me how? "

"I seem to remember a little thing that happened a while ago in out freshman year"

butchs eyes widened.

"No..., you swore you wouldn't say anything!" He said his eyes glowing a dark green.

"Then it's easy. All you have to do is to break up with butterbitch"

"i- I-...ok"


	12. Chapter 12

Here we go with the next drama filled chapter.

butch POV

i never got to tell her that I loved her... That she means so much to me. I can't believe that princess is making me do this. She have me and ear peace and talked through it to tell me what to say

no POV

Butch walked into the cabin. Bubbles was playing her music while everyone talked.

" uh... Buttercup can I talk to you alone?" butch asked hus voice cracking with every word

Buttercup looked up at him with her amazing green eyes.

"No!, talk to her infront of everybody!" Princesses yelled throw her ear peace.

" never mind everyone needs to know how, how-how much I- I I HATE YOU"

Buttercup laughed thinking he was joking.

" were done buttercup, your just a retarted stupid bitch that no one likes. The only reason I dated you is beacause I wanted to make princess jealous"

butch could see Buttercups eyebrows eyes weld up in confusion. Then tears.

Brick stood up then wakes up to Butch " WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed in Butchs face

" stop" Buttercup said as she laid a hand on bricks shoulder

Butch could feel years welding up in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

Bubbles 'my happy ending' came on.

"oops!, I'll turn it off"

" no leave it on" buttercup said

She opened her mouth and sang

_Buttercup:_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

boomer had a mad look on his face, but removed it with a disjointed face because he didn't want to get violent. But brick, brick was steaming. this was the only time butch had seen him this pissed and butch was terrified. Bell was hugging bubbles to keep her from crying. Bliss had his arms glided dissopointed in butch. And well bullet he was standing over bubbles to make sure she didn't attack him beacause she was getting angrier at the second. Blossom had no idea why this happened but she had a small supision that butch didn't want to break up with Buttercup.

buttercup:

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

Buttercup held up her hand with three fingers and put a finger down every time she said one of the three words " memories, so close to me' just fade away"

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

this hit butch like a bullet in the chest

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say (they say)

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they (but so are they)

But they don't know me

Do they even know you (even know you)?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do) _[CD version]_

All the stuff that you do (all the stuff that you do) _[radio edited version]_

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

butch finally started crying, but he quickly wiped them away telling himself his secret can't be told ever, but he departed if he should have . He really loved buttercup.

_[Chorus:]_

He was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

_[Chorus:]_

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

_[2x]_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Buttercup fell to the ground tears falling hard. She just kept crying harder and harder. Bullet picked her up ad hugged her tight. Bullet and Buttercup had become really good friends along with her and brick and her and bunny. Bunny walked up to Butch.

" I don't know what this is about, but I don't care. But do you really think it's worth it?" Bunny asked butch even HER showing emotion.

" n-n-uh...yes" butch said with his head down.

"well I hope your glad sleepin on the floor" bunny said her eyes disappointed in butch.


	13. Chapter 13

Back guys! Sorry for the wait! I'm gonna try really hard to get my spelling on point!

Butch woke up to a soft tapping on the window. He looked through it to see a poofy haired, freckled faced spoiled brat. Princess.

Butch quietly got up from the hard floor and walked outside.

" Princess!, what do you want?" Butch asked annoyed.

Princess smiled. "You" she said in a suductive voice.

Butch frowned. " gross " he said " It's funny how you actually think that I'm gonna date you."

Princesses smile faded " W-what?"

" IM NOT DATING YOU" butch screamed. His hands started to glow with green fire.

" YOU MADE ME BREAK UP WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! AND BLACKMAIL!? REALLY!? ARE YOU REALLY THAT LOW?!"

Butch took another step towords her. Princesses eyes were filled with terror, so butch backed off, but his voice never lowered his voice.

"I LOVED BUTTERCUP AND YOU FUCKING RUINED IT FOR ME!"

" Butch?" A soft voice said

"Butters" butch said turning around.

Buttercups eye had tears in them.

" You love me?, blackmail? Oh butch in so sorry!" Buttercup yelled as she ran to butch.

Butch hugged her. " it's ok buttercup!, it's not your fault you didn't know!"

"I really hate yo intuition but, the deal was break up with buttercup, or have your secret told." Princess said smirking

Butch frowned " tell her" butch said in a non- caring voice

"Butch was a father"

thats it! It's short but my fanfiction must have a glitch it something cause it's fucking up.

.


End file.
